Diamond Intimacy
by suspensegirl
Summary: Sweet CB scene of B's 19th b-day. Post 3x10


A/N: Okay, final one-shot before QBR again. ;p I feel like this is gonna be a little angsty, but I could be wrong. Who knows? *shrug* lol. Anyways, this is just a little fic on B's b-day, because we just passed up the episode before the Thanksgiving episode, and for the last two seasons that has been centered—in some way—on B's b-day. This is my little snippet on something regarding it. ;)

*starts right after the episode

* * *

The day had been long, and if the feeling swelling within wasn't pride, he wondered if it was admiration. Little Jenny Humphrey was getting into what he had been so accustomed to himself in high school. He could see the sparkle in her eyes when she tentatively tip-toed onto the untouched ground. He had seen it from the moment he spotted her two years prior. It had been why he had gone after her. She had been so naïve and so eager to try new things in order to fit in or feel some completion inside of her. She did always come back around with her ever constant, though sometimes dim, moral compass.

So, he let her on her own, just warning her to be careful. He couldn't dictate her actions, because then he would be falling into hypocrisy. And Chuck Bass was nothing if not true to his word.

Walking into his penthouse suite, he found it empty and frowned. Instantly he texted Blair. He had thought they were going to spend the night together. They had been nearly separated for 36 hours and that was dangerous. She had pleasured his generously a day or two before, but that was besides that point. He would never be completely sated with Blair Waldorf out of his range.

**Where R U, B?**

He heard the quiet ring of her phone in the distance and smiled. He slid his own phone in his pocket and draped his jacket over one of the kitchen chairs. He headed towards the living room where the sound had come from. Blair appeared to be snoozing peacefully on the couch.

It was completely unnatural, and far too early. _9:00_ shown very clearly on the watch he briefly glanced to on his wrist.

She would've gone to his bed, so when he got back they could sleep together and no doubt, cuddle. At the very least she would have an indifferent or slight smile on her face. But she didn't sport either of those. She was frowning and her eyebrows were fused.

It looked anything but comfortable.

Chuck sat softly at the edge of the couch, about halfway down, and tucked one of her long brow strands behind her ear. He heard her whimper and it concerned him further. She turned her face into his hand though and it warmed him.

"B…" he whispered, tracing lines along the side of her face.

She moaned, discouraged by the interruption. He smirked a bit.

"B…" he whispered again, his forefinger moving its artistic drawings down her slender neck. He saw her yawn and thought maybe his ministrations had been a success, but her head only turned into the wall of the couch and he was forced to exert himself further.

He dropped down from the plush cushion onto his knees and scooted towards her head. "Blair," he murmured, lowering his face into the tresses of her hair and kissing the side of her face. He felt her shiver and spotted the quirk up of her lips and how her eyebrows seemed to smooth over. He smirked.

"Mmm," she moaned, turning her face towards his, hardly discouraged this time around. He caught her lips as she did so and reveled in the fact of her hand grabbing hold of the back of his neck and sneaking into his chocolate locks.

"Mmm is right," he smirked, pulling away from her a few moments later. "I didn't wake you, did I?" She smiled at him, shaking her head softly as she pushed the hair out of his eyes and brought him down for another sweet kiss.

"Oh, of course not," she said, sarcasm lacing her every word. His smirk widened to a smile. "But I'm glad you did," she murmured, smile irremovable from her face. The statements combined did not make a thread of sense, but his eyes twinkled when he said them and in a moment he had picked her up and carried her to the kitchen. The action surprised her and she nearly yelped in the process of clinging tightly to his neck with the arms that were luckily already wrapped about it.

"Chuck!" she gasped, looking into his glinting mischievous eyes the moment he set her down.

"I have something for you," he said, releasing his wrap around her waist for a moment to retrieve something from a room a little farther off. Her eyebrows furrowed but her eyes widened in surprise and excitement when he brought out three bouquets of her favorite peonies. Once he had handed them all to her, he retreated to the fridge to pull out a perfectly sized white cake with purple frosting decorating the words atop it.

_'Happy 19__th__ Birthday, Blair'_

She beamed, looking back up to him and the smug expression implanted on his face. Of course he would be cocky about knowing how much she'd love it.

"I'm a little glad you didn't take your nap in the bedroom, or you would've discovered the macaroons I had tucked under the covers," he said softly against her ear.

"Chuck," she said in awe. "I can't believe you remembered." He took a step back, trying to analyze her face and how exactly she had come to this conclusion.

"Blair," he almost mocked, watching as she placed the flowers on the counter behind him and came back around to sit in one of the kitchen chairs. "I can't believe you would think I could forget!" He tried not to show it, but he was so obviously aghast. She rolled her eyes.

"I had no party planned this year, Chuck. Every other year—"

He sat down on the chair next to hers and took her hands into his own, clasping them gently. "I've had your birthday memorized since you were five years old, B." He pressed a kiss to them, and she smiled faintly.

"The princess party," she giggled.

"Mmm," he nodded.

"I made all the girls come as princesses and all the boys come as princes," she beamed, and he chuckled.

"Yes, but of course I had to break the rules," he sank back into his chair. She rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Oh right. You came as the _beast_," she said, disgusted.

"What?" he asked, feigning hurt. "I almost came as Peter Pan, and there's not even a _princess_ in that movie. You should be thanking me."

She sighed testily and shook her head. "Well thank-you anyway, for the _gifts_," she nodded promptly and moved in for a chaste kiss. Then, she stood to her feet and moved away from the table. "Goodnight, Chuck."

He gaped. "Whoa, whoa, you don't get away from me that easily," he caught her by an arm wrapped around her waist and kept her in this hold until he had successfully gotten the chocolates—he had also given her—champagne and glasses to the table. She sighed, finally giving in and simply admiring him as he cut the cake and poured the beverage into the slim wine glasses.

"You are far too charming for your own good," she shook her head at him and he smiled, clinking his glass with hers.

"To Blair Waldorf, the one girl who stole my heart and never let it go."

Her heart swelled at the statement and she smiled appreciatively at him as they took a sip of their drinks. They shared a piece of cake then and indulged in a few chocolates. Once all had been said and done, they made their way to the bedroom and Blair could only imagine what would happen there. Not that she was complaining. Her breath caught in her throat first though. Every flat surface in the room, and some recently added, had a collection of lit candles on it. She didn't know how he could have possibly gotten them lit since he had been gone all day and she had been in the suite for the last five hours, but she didn't question it. It was too beautiful and she didn't want to break the spell.

Chuck undid the first couple buttons of his shirt and wrapped his arms around her waist again, holding her snugly to him.

"Do you like it?" he asked, soft against her ear.

She nodded numbly. "It's perfect," she said, turning her face to him. "This birthday…is perfect." She smiled, and then leaned in to kiss her. He reciprocated and soon they were tearing at each other's clothing and stumbling onto the bed with the ferocity of their kisses.

Just before Chuck was successfully hovering over her laying form though, he pulled back and she pouted. It made his temporary restraint even more difficult.

"Wait," he breathed.

"What?" she blinked, confused as to his halt to their delicious kisses and demanding, searching hands. She watched as he reached for something in the top drawer of an end table near him. A small maroon velvet box came back with his hand and her eyes popped wide open when she spotted a stunning diamond implanted silver ring encased in it.

"Chuck," she wasn't breathing. It didn't feel like it. She loved him, but this was too much too fast.

"Breathe, Waldorf. I'm not proposing," he winked and she felt herself ease, even if the confirmation made her slightly sad. She looked at him curiously though.

"It's a promise ring—"

"Chuck," she stifled a laugh, "I think it's a little late to take back our virginity."

He rolled his eyes, though smirking a bit. "Not that kind. God, I would fail at that." She nodded enthusiastically, sending her eyes darting in their particular position at the moment.

"A different kind," he whispered, lowering his lips to her neck. Her fingers clenched on his shoulders. "Just you and me," he said, "Just us."

Her eyebrows furrowed. She had thought they were monogamous already. _Wasn't that the point of his 'I love you' to begin with?_

"Chuck—"

"Just us," he insisted, bringing his face back up so he could look into her eyes. They penetrated, burned, into her and suddenly, through the serious, heartwarming persistence and hope in his eyes, she found the meaning. And her heart bubbled over with unending joy.

"I promise," she whispered, and pulled him down for another kiss.

An eventual forever.

_How sweet._

* * *

A/N: That is all. ;p I just needed a bit of B's birthday, and whole party would take too much…effort. Lol. I just don't have a ton of time these days. ;p But at least I have completed the three oneshots that threw themselves into my mind over the last week or two. Heheh. I probably won't write up anything until after Thanksgiving. Either on Friday or Sunday I'm guessing. Heh. And it'll be QBR! Promise! ;p I should definitely have that fic all finished in the next couple weeks. :p

Review! =D


End file.
